Out With The Old, In With The New
by whoknows213
Summary: The kiss started as something simple. One moment they were holding hands, the next they were eyeing each other, seeing who would make the first move. After the first twenty minutes Emily had finally gave in. Not a great summary. A Emily/Maya fic. Maily


Okay, so there isn't a lot of Emily/Maya fanfics on here so I thought I would take a stab at it. I can't say that I am happy with this fic but I don't think it is too bad. I haven't had it Beta'd by my beta so I apologize for any errors. Even though I am not a fan of Emily/Allison there is a little bit in here for the sake of my story. Um, this is kind of my take on the whole Emily/Maya date last episode. Uh… I really have nothing else to put here. Oh, except I am not really happy with the title or ending, so I may change those things later.

(Random angry observation, but does it irk anyone else that like EVERY character from the show is listed EXCEPT for Maya? Idk, that just annoys me a tad. Anywho, on with the story.)

**Out With The Old, In With The New**

The old movie projector hissed as the last of the film rolled out, only leaving a bright white screen in it's wake. The lights had long turned back on and movie goers had left the theatre long ago. Yet, two girl's remained in the back corner of the room, so lost in each other that they hadn't even noticed they were the only one's in the theatre and the movie was clearly over. The overpriced popcorn they bought crunched under their feet as they adjusted in the seats trying their best to get closer to the other. Hands were lost in dark hair and soft moans and pants were breathed out between the kiss. It was bumping noses, teeth, tongues, and above all else emotions that were far overdue.

The kiss started as something simple. One moment they were holding hands, the next they were eyeing each other, seeing who would make the first move. After the first twenty minutes Emily had finally gave in and lifted Maya's resting head from her shoulder with her index finger. She then pulled her lips closer to her own, though not letting them touch. She wouldn't dare let them touch. She wanted to take a second to firm herself, to make sure her emotions were in check before she just dove into the kiss. It wasn't her first time kissing Maya, and she knew the whole world would find that out soon enough. But it would be the first time that she ever initiated a kiss. Not only with Maya, but with a girl in general.

Sure, she and Allison had kissed before Allison's… disappearance. However, Allison was always the one to kiss her. Allison, in true Allison fashion, always took the lead. Leaving Emily to follow behind her like some stray puppy.

But, Emily never complained. She knew that if she tried to kiss Allison it would only be followed with harsh words and empty threats of losing their friendship. So, she waited for Allison to make the move, not sure if she wanted to run away or kiss back harder. And although she liked kissing Allison, she wasn't sure if she liked kissing girls in general. She didn't have any past experiences to compare Allison to but she was sure she liked it more than she should have.

And right then, at that moment she was about to prove to herself that she did like kissing girls, _a lot. _

To someone else it may have seemed that Emily making the first move wasn't a big deal, but it was. Ever since she told Maya she wanted space she has been yearning for the girl, however, Maya was giving her space. Which meant no more caresses when they crossed each other's paths and no more hearing that silky flirtatious voice gravitating towards her ear. All they had were longing glances in the hall and awkward moments at vending machines. And ever since Maya has been making Emily work for her affection, staying close enough for her to reach, but staying distant enough for her to take that all important step to reach her.

So, now, in that moment she had to take a second to mourn who she once was, because she was fairly positive once she kissed Maya the old Emily would be gone. Granted, she'll still be Emily, but now she will be Emily: Girl Who Kisses Other Girl's and in the words of Katy Perry, Liked It. While she used to be Emily: Girl Who Let Other Girl's Kiss Her and Denied It. Two completely different people in her eyes.

With one final glance at Maya's glossed lips and her warm minty breath brushing against her own lips she said goodbye to her old self and said hello to the new. She quickly discovered this was something she could get used too. Maya tasted liked fresh grapes with a hint of spearmint. Whereas Allison used to taste like stolen tequila from her mother's liquor cabinet. Needless to say which one she enjoyed more.

Thus, is how they ended up in this now empty movie theatre caught in their own passion and need. A caramel hand started to rise from a milk chocolate knee to play with the hem Maya's flowery skirt. That hand stayed their for a moment, lightly stroking the spot with it's thumb until it becomes more bold and attempts to rise to rest on top of the thigh above the knee.

But, the hand stops mid-stride as a very loud cough echoes behind the pair. They quickly tear apart as if remembering where they were. The pair turns behind them to see a blushing movie worker with a broom in one hand and a dust pan in the other, avoiding eye contact with the girl's in front of him.

Maya is the first one to look around them to see the empty movie theatre and the popcorn that was once resting on her lap spread all over the floor. Her cheeks start to color with a hint of crimson as she looks down at her hands suddenly embarrassed. Emily notices this too and quickly joins Maya as her own cheeks start to color. All three of them stay in their awkward silence for a long moment before the boy speaks up.

"I-" He tries to start but stops, finding speaking a difficult challenge. He attempts again. "Um… I have to clean the theatre now." He states lamely as he raises the dust pan and broom as to prove his point.

The dark skinned girl's glance at each other then back to the boy. Emily quickly grabs for Maya's hand and stands, muttering a "sorry" to the boy while she drags the other girl out of the theatre.

The cool night air greets them as they step outside, still hand in hand. Now realizing what just happened the girl's are overcome by a fit of giggles that last for a whole minute or so.

"I am pretty sure we scarred that poor kid for life." Emily breathed out while she tried to catch her breath.

"Or we just made his night." Maya commented with her own playfulness. Noticing that they were alone, Maya lazily draped her arms over Emily's shoulders and eyes the girl coyly. "So, how did you like the movie?"

The tanned girl eyed the other one for a moment before smirking. "Well, the parts I saw were pretty cheesy. But I didn't really get to see how it ended. I kind of got distracted."

"Oh, really now? I wonder what could have distracted you during that whole movie." Emily had to hold in another giggle at the mock confusion on the other girl's face.

She decided to play along. "It was my date's fault, she picked the movie. I think she had planned for us to see the most boring movie possible so I could get 'distracted' by her instead of watching the movie."

A well manicured eyebrow arched at this response. "Hm, she sounds like a smart girl." She says while inching her face closer to the taller girl in front of her.

Emily simply smiles and shakes her head before she starts to lean into addicting lips. But, as their lips brush together her phone goes off in her pocket, causing her to mentally kick herself for not turning it off. A flash of disappointment flashes across the shorter girl's face, but it leaves as soon as came. Maya quickly untangles herself from the girl in front of her.

Emily hesitantly takes out her cell phone and reads the text. Her mouth opens slightly as a look of panic washes over her face, but she soon clenches her jaw and types back a swift reply. She chances a look at her date and sighs when she realizes she'll have to end the date sooner than she'd like.

"That was Spencer." Her voice is a lot smaller than it was before.

Maya lightly touches Emily's arm and starts to rub gentle circles on it. "Is everything alright?"

Emily gives her a weak smile, she would like to say it is, but she is sure that it's not. "Y-yeah, I think so. But she is having a problem and she needs all of us there."

The dark skinned girl nods her head in understanding and smiles. "Right. I am sure there is a lot of last minute things you guys need to do before Allison's memorial." Emily gives her a longing look as if she wants to say something but doesn't know what to say. "Really, it's fine. I know that you have other obligations and places you need to be. We'll just cut our date a little short is all." She smiles again and gives Emily's arm a squeeze to show her it's alright.

Sad eyes stare at the girl for a little while longer before she dips down and captures her soft lips one more time. "Thank you for understanding. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

As an attempt to lighten the mood Maya just grabs Emily's hand and pulls her in the direction of the parking lot. "Oh, I know you will. I think a horse and carriage might do the trick. Just throwing that out there." She finishes with a wink for good measure.

A light chuckle escapes from Emily's lips as she holds on tighter to Maya's hand. "Uh-huh. I'll be sure to get right on that, Princess. Should I call the seven dwarfs too, or should I just slay a dragon before hand?"

Maya smirks at the girl and simply states, "surprise me…. although, the last person I dated wrestled a bear to win my affection. So, maybe you should slay a dragon."

"Well, you know it'll take a while to get a dragon, right? You know all of the paperwork you have to do."

"I'll wait."

* * *

I am not really sure I like this ending, but like I said, I may change that in time. Um….. I may make this into a story of one shots or a small chapter story depending on reviews and how the show progresses. Other than that I am not feeling too talkative today, so no witty A/N from me this time. OH! But, I do happen to enjoy reviews…. A LOT. So, if you could push that magic button under here that will make all my dreams come true (well not ALL my dreams but at least one of them), then that'll be great.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
